warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Zitronenmond
Hallo Zitronenmond, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Zitronenmond. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 17:56, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :) Die Sig wollte Aki eigentlich machen, hatte dann aber keine Zeit und hat Softi beauftragt sie zu machen :) Dais hat sie dann noch korrigiert :D Und da, noch etwas: magst du mich nicht, oder warum benimmst du dich so feindselig zu mir? 06:16, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Okee.. Dann füge ich meine Siggi jetzt aus :( Schade.... 11:53, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Zitronenmond, ich habe deinen Beitrag zu den Bunten Signaturen in diesem Wiki auf der Diskussionsseite von Heidebeere gelesen und wollte dazu noch etwas sagen,diese "200 Bearbeitungen" müssen sinnvoll sein (d.h Bearbeitungen an Artikeln in diesem Wiki).Ich habe nachgesehn und du selbst hast nur 7 Sinnvolle Beabeitungen,das heißt das du selbst eigentlich auch keine Bunte Signatur haben dürftest.Ausser du hast es dir selbst beigebracht.Ohne Hilfe von anderen Usern,Freunden etc. Ausserdem hat Aki (Aki-chan89,Admin in diesem Wiki) zugestimmt,da Heidebeere zuerst Aki fragte,ich habe mit Aki schon gesprochen.Es gibt heutzutage viele User die noch keine 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen haben,und trotzdem eine Signatur benutzen,stenggenommen dürften sie das auch nicht,aber seien wir mal ehrlich,wir sind doch alle froh das die Regel handhabung in diesem Wiki recht locker ist,und wir trotzdem alle unsere Signaturen haben dürfen,auch wenn es "Gegen die Regeln verstößt". Mit freundlichen Grüßen, [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 12:14, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallo:D Weil ich dich total nett finde, habe ich mir mal erlaubt dir ein Zitronenmond-Katzen-Bild zu malen *-* Datei:Zitronenmond.PNG 16:28, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Findest du das Shading wirklich gut? Ich trau mich immer nicht ans Character art ran weil da alle so super anspruchsvoll sind <.< Da mal ich lieber meine eigenen Katzen auf Deviantart :D Deviantart Mein account ist http://sanizanami.deviantart.com/ Bild xD EUGEN ALFONSO DER PIZZAMAN!!! thumbLG roflndes [[User:Korallenstern|''K'o'r'a'']]''I broke free, cast away, won't find me, and now you're never gonna break me down '' 17:52, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re Das kann ich euch so spontan nicht sagen - Star ist krank weshalb ich nicht weiß ob sie in dem Zustand das einmal durchgehen kann bzw. wann sie wieder gesund ist und bei Aki weiß ich nicht, wie sie Zeit dazu hat. Und wir haben untereinander abgesprochen, dass kein Admin allein das CA leert, von daher ist das auch keine Option. Ich kann ja aber mal Aki fragen ob sie Lust/Zeit hat. 14:55, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Nachträglich Hi.^^ Mir ist grad beim Stöbern durch's Wiki aufgefallen, dass du anscheinend zuletzt Gebbi hattest. Alles Gute nachträglich! :D Wie alt biste denn geworden? :') Gruß